


Team DRED:Trademark.

by GriffNorrisS043



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Lazy tags, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Smut sometime or another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffNorrisS043/pseuds/GriffNorrisS043
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of the team DRED. A story all its own but parallel to RWBY's but more on the snooping side of things. Told from the perspective of the lady/man charmer Daniel and some from the mechanically inclined Drake. Both idiots, but great fighters and inseparable friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fan fiction so do comment and review and bitch and moan on how horrible my writing is. I will listen, and bitch back. So enjoy.

* * *

'Damn it Drake.' He thought to himself for the 6th time in the past 5 minutes. Just like the other 5 times a Death Stalker claw nearly took off his head, this time however instead of dodging to the left or right he sprang back and over the death stalker his duster whipping in the wind while he sailed through the air. Landing in a roll before straightening himself looking to the threats chasing them.

"Damn it Drake." He said aloud this time. Two death Stalkers both smaller than normal but still massive and very pissed. He saw another person jumping through the air and cracks of .45 bullets from the retreating figure that landed near him. He couldn't help but sigh at his partner, his signature red and green scarf flapping in the wind and almost non of the reason that he usually showed. 

"Daniel, I've entertained the idea of your to run away long enough, its time to rip these bastards apart." His usually calm and shy friend growled through his teeth.

"Drake, I know how you get when you fight Death Stalkers but.... Aaannd there he goes" he sighed again cursing under his breath, Drakes dual .45 pistols Lunar Fang unloading hell into the Stalkers but just serving to make them that much more angry, the bullets just bouncing harmlessly off there hard shells. 

"Usually its me who is the berserker, buuuttt." He grabed the handle of his beloved greatsword, Asguard. The gentle shwing of it clearing the sheath on his back and his calm breath as he breathed out, both of his hands grabbing onto the handle its tip low to the ground and his own body lowering as well. Both Death Stalkers currently engrossed in a pretty one sided battle with Drake mostly on the defense, stingers and claws lashing out as Drake changed his pistols into dual sword. Daniel's legs tensed under him as he focused on the Stalker on the left. 

"Today I can make an exception." He said before his powerful legs shot him forward closing the distance between him and his prey, the second Death Stalker noticing his charge to late, only shrieking as he jumped at the last moment clearing the Stalkers razor sharp legs, aiming his massive blade, and using all the momentum he had in his body to cleave straight through the thin meat that connected the Stalkers stinger to its tail. The stinger being thrown away from them all and harmlessly bouncing on the ground yards away from them. 

"Got y..." Was all he got out before Drakes body slammed hard into his midair. "Ophf" was all he got out in a surprised grunt before they both were tossed a good few dozen yards from the Grimm. "Get up you idiot." He said through grinding teeth. His partner getting up and looking down at him with a sheepish smile and helped him up, the Grimm were both stunned for now by a big explosion of burn dust that Drake had used. 

"Sorry Daniel." He said apologizing. Picking up his fallen swords then combining them turning them into their scythe configuration. "We need to kill these things, they are in our way and they know we can run anymore, since they are blocking our only path back to the mountain." He was right they were looking at an old ruin that seemed to be the only way back to Ozpin and the school. Still intact surprisingly. 

"Well, I know we both love to flaunt our ability's and make say we are completely invincible but, these are two fully grown and death stalkers, and by the way they are blocking out path some what old." Daniel noted, the two grimm holding their position knowing they have us cornered.

"You know how we are." Drake said smirking, swinging his scythe around behind him. "We always find a way." Before Drake could launch himself at the Death Stalkers again. Three arrows of different color slammed into each of the Stalkers. Fire, Ice, and Lightning exploding against their shells. Causing them to shriek and retreat back some more. Then two girls ran up next to the boys. Daniel looked at them both remembering them from the lanch pads. 

"So think you two could use a couple more hands." Said the first girl holding two heavy pistols with long blades on the underside of them. Her lazy smirk and long blonde hair being her dominate features that you would see. Her purple eyes coming in a close second. She wore a ripped shirt that showed off her impressive midriff, and brown, patch style pants with black and brown combat boots with a checkard belt that was to long and flapped behind her. 

The second girl clutching a bow and arrow looking weapon, her timid but determined pink eyes and stance only overshadowed by her small appearance and her pink hair and furry cat ears. A fanus who wore a white and red stripped kimono with a cat like tail curled behind her.

"Y-yeah, we want to help fight t-those things." She said softly and a little frightened but non the less determined. Her bow and arrow turning into a lance which she skillfully put in front of her and aimed it at the Grimm her stance and eyes losing all of her timid nature as she slipped into combat mode.

"Always happy to have more people along for the ride." He said looking over to Drake. Pulling his sword back and aiming the tip at the Stalkers again lowering himself to the ground more, getting ready for another dash. 

"Alright here is the plan then." Drake commented, and smirked. Thrilled that he wasn't going to be seriously injured today. Daniel laughed as his friend filled the other two in knowing that this was already turning out to be one hell of a school year, Just hoping that the next few minutes weren't going to make him regret that statement. 

* * *

 

"Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose." Ospin announced. "You retrieved the white Knight pieces you will be known as team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose." He said, a mix of emotions on the team some extatic like Ruby and some pissed off but in control like Weiss. "Thank you, you can step down." Ozpin ask politely.

Daniel chuckled and leaned over to Reiko, figuring out her name after the fight with the death Stalkers and the subsequent bonding talk after of making sure everyone was alright and not seriously damaged. Physically mostly.

"Someone doesn't seem happy about that appointment, looks like the heiress is a little more than peeved." he said a grin on his face, the comment making the taller girl giggle a bit and elbow him to get him to shut up. 

Ozpin continued with the team announcements after team RWBY left the stage. "Drake Clipse, Ellieanna Vente, Reiko Yamashika, and Daniel MaCcarren." All of us walked onto the stage a little excited, and nervous. "You collected the white pawn pieces, you will be known as Team DRED. Lead by Drake Clipse." He announced a grin spread on Daniels brothers face and a smirk on his face, grabbing him in a head lock and rubbing is knuckles on his head playfully. Ellieanna smiled and Reiko kept that lazy grin on her face. 

"Congrats bro." Daniel told his friend when he finally decided to let him go. Drake rubbing his head but the grin on his face not at all lessened.

"Thanks Daniel, couldn't have done it without ya." They bumped fists and threw their arms around each other shoulders. Letting out laughs that were completely off but joyful. Reiko came between them and put her arms around there heads laughing with them while Ellieanna stayed close but just giggled at her teams antics. 

"That concludes the team ceremony, all of you did exceptionally well and this i shaping up to be a very interesting year. You are all dismissed." Ozpin announced before turning to Glynda and taking a sip of coffee. "Looks as though we have our hands full with this bunch this year." He said in an amused tone to her. 

She sighed softly closing her eyes with the sigh. "Yes sir, it does seem quite so." Watching all of the teams leaving to their dorms, her eyes lingering on the two boys and two girls of DRED. "Very much so." She said under her breath before turning and leaving with Ozpin. 

 

* * *

 


	2. The Quickening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team DRED gets settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for chapter 2 time for some lovely school and a good amount of chaos, with some decorating mixed in and a little obsessive tinkering.  
> One more thing. There are no indents in the paragraphs because the word processor that Archive has tells me no no indents. It already is driving me nuts.  
> Anything between is supposed to be italics, so yeah. Italics.

 

__< "Daniel take Jessica and RUN! Don't look back, just keep running and protect your sister." His mother, yelled to him her ax blocking another Alpha Beowulf strike. "We will be okay just run honey, your mommy and daddy will be right behind you just keep going, I love you both, GO!." he looked at his mother with tears streaming down his eyes he picked up his sister, and started running his legs pumping hard and making him go faster through the forest to the nearest town he didn't look back but he could hear Beowulf howling, ursi roaring and heard the battle cry's of his parents.  _ _

__"Danny I'm scared." cried his sister in his arms her head tucked into the crook of his neck his hand holding her face there so she couldn't see anything behind him as he ran his heart out, jumping over tree branches he could see, ducking under branches that wanted to smack his face protecting his sister at all costs._ _

__He didn't say anything he just held her tighter, hearing the howls and roars fade into the distance with gunfire and explosions. His eyes stung with ash, soot and tears. He was scared as hell and he was hoping he was fast enough and that his parents would hold them off as long as they could._ _

__He felt his heart clench in his chest, 'hold them off as long as they could' his parents were hunters both strong fighters and relentless, but he saw how many of them there were, so many strong monster, he saw that look of goodbye on his mothers face. Her last goodbye to him and the 3 year old clutched in his arms._ _

__He ran for hours, never stopping just running, running and running just like mom told him. Eventually he couldn't dodge all of the branches, and cuts were showing up on his skin, all over his arms and on his face and shoulders. He was so exhausted but he wasn't going to let those monsters get his sister so he kept going. He broke through the last of the brush, not even realizing it but he made it to the out skirts of vale, he breathed a sigh of relief looking around he saw people who were walking startled at him and his sisters sudden appearance._ _

__Some of them took a step back one woman, A fanus, stepped forward. "Help..." Was all he could say before he collapsed, twisting to fall on his back to keep from crushing his sister, his last thoughts before darkness over too him were. 'I saved her' next all he saw was blackness. >   _ _

* * *

Daniel shot up in his bed, his breathing heavy and labored his brow and face covered in sweat. His arms and hands clutched his chest like he was still holding his sister. It was about 5 in the morning, sighing he swung he legs out of his bed relived he didn't wake the rest of his team. A little surprised that his partner was asleep but different bits and pieces scattered on his bed showed he worked on something before falling asleep.

'Thought that that would happen.' he quietly chided himself in his mind. 'Always worse when I don't have Jessica, Lila around.' he rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up going to the coffee maker he had brought with him and started the brewing early. After he turned it on he walked over to the bathroom and splashed water on his face chasing the rest of sleep away from him.

His salt and pepper hair was a mess and his eyes held small but still purple bags under them. 'Hope, this won't happen to much' he grimaced at the thought. 'Always the optimist' he thought. He went to he shower and chuckled, full sized and roomy. He turned the water on and got it how he liked it before striping and jumping in letting the hot water message his tension away. 

After about 15 or so minutes of washing, shampooing and conditioning. He stepped out and and quickly toweled off, and eyed the uniform that they had giving him. "My kinda style sort of... nice colors... sort of. He sighed and just started putting on the uniform, he brought it in before getting in the shower.

After checking himself out in the mirror  he again sighed then threw on his duster the familiar weight and smell of leather calming him even more. before stepping out of the bathroom and tossing his combat attire onto the bed. 

Grabbing a cup of Joe before heading out to do some exploring he looked at his team mates all of them looking nice and peaceful. 'Rightfully so' he thought again smiling. Grabbing his scroll he walked out of the dorm. Wondering if anyone else is up. 

"Probably not." He said aloud his voice not carrying through the sound proofed walls of the dorms. "Good choice in doing that too, can't really stop people from wanting each other." He said grinning at his dirty joke, and shaking his head. "Bad. So bad." He chided himself, he knew talking to himself wasn't all that healthy, but he always just didn't care either. 

Daniel walked out of the dorm building to the main grounds of Beacon academy, seeing the iconic statute of the two hunters above a Beowulf. Walking towards it he had a small pain go into his chest which he quickly pushed away. 'No break downs here, not going to happen.' he growled in his mind. Making his mind wander to other places such as studying and school and girls and boys. God he needed better way to keep his mind off of things like that.

"Hello there." A soft voice, said behind him.

"HOLY!" He all but shouted as he jumped around seeing who the hell said that. He saw a small girl with pink hair and cat ears looking at him her ears twitching in the soft breeze.

"Oh... Ellieanna its you. You scared the hell out of me." he said looking at her with a small frown.

She shyly looked down and had her hands behind her back. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Was the timid response he got from her.

"Its okay, I just didn't hear you and i was lost in thought." He replied back softly and soothingly hoping he didn't hurt her feelings.

She looked up at him nodding a little with a small smile. "So what are you doing up this early?"

He chuckled, scratching his cheek with a finger and having a sheepish look on his face. "Just like to get up early sometimes, thought I would check the place out before I had to go to classes."

"Oh? I guess that's a good idea." She said looking around at the massive structures around them. "It is a big place."

Her ears twitched again and he couldn't help but think how adorable they looked and he wanted to touch them, his hand was about to stretch up but he thought better of it. His suroget mother  might not mind him doing that but other fanus, weren't as open about people touching their extra appendages. 

He sighed and smiled at her. "Come on lets get back to the dorm before 6 I don't want the others to worry about us." He said softly already walking back with Ellie following him. 

"Yeah, I think Reiko would assume you took me." She lightly teased. 

He laughed them already walking up the stairs. "Yeah Drake would assume the same and they would both probably plot my assassination." They both started laughing and giggling at the thought. 

Daniel smiled at the small fanus girl, she saw his smile and shyly smiled back. Her hands cupped behind her back.

“Thank y-you” she said softly. “For treating me like a normal girl and not a freak.” she said again, relief plain in her voice along with the hurt of the persecution he knew she had suffered.

Silently he was livid, he always got that way when he met a fanus who was treated horribly. All because of the extra set of ears. Out loud he said.

“Fanus are normal to me, you are like anyone else I meet.” He said smiling softly at her they were at the dorm now and he pulled out his scroll. “If you ever want to talk to be afraid to ask. Even as a human I know what its like to be a fanus.” He said leaving it at that and opening the door and wishing he had stayed out.

“DANIEL MACCARAN!” His partner shouted at him and he flinched a little inside. “You better not have been tre...” The rest of his words were muffled out by Daniel hand clammed tightly over Drakes mouth.

Reiko was looking at the antics with Ellie sitting next to her on her bed. “They are like actual brother.” Reiko said to Ellie, laughing a bit as drake tackles Daniel onto the bed trying to get his hand off of his face.

“It's actually kinda cute in the boyish sort of way.” Ellie comments giggling. “Defiantly will have our hands full with looking out for those two.” She added.

“Well they seem to handle themselves very well, I think we will be okay.” Reiko said laying back down on the bed. “Just hope they don't do this all the time.”

Daniel slid right next to her after breaking away from Drake. “Oh not all the time, but enough that we keep the lady's wanting more.” He said with a suave smile on his lips. Mostly just joking.

“Okay enough with the charm Daniel we have things we need to do.” Daniel stands straight up saluting Drake like he was a 5 star general.

“SIR YES SIR” He shouted keeping his ridged stance. Reiko and Ellie both did the same thing though not as seriously as Daniel but still at attention. Trying and failing to hold in grins that were wanting to be seen.

“Good that's what I like to see soldiers. Now first order of business, we need to spruce this place up and make some bunk beds.” before anyone spoke up. “I WANT THE BUNK BEDS NO QUESTIONS” He yelled like a Sargent telling his soldiers to take a hill. “So now that we are all on the same page. Lets Get Decorating!” Everyone grinned and dashed off to make the dorm their own.

About an hour later, a broken chair, and a pretty good rope job later. The entire ordeal was done, the beds made into impromptu bunk beds, with the two on top hanging from a rope and pulley system that Daniel had made, making them pretty stable, and the dorm room looked a lot more teenagery after many posters of various bands, video games, animes, The Achieve men (Of course), Along with a good selection of books in the book shelf. A new carpet that had all of their colors on it, along with a blue curtain. 'Hell If they were not going to use his curtain.' Daniel said to himself.

They all lie down on each other respective bed. He and Drake taking one side of the room and the girls the other, he claiming the top bunk in a quick brutal bout of rock, paper, scissors. Which Drake claims he cheated on by him using his semblance.

“Drake you know, as well as I do that I have to touch you for my semblance to work so stop being a sore loser.” He said from the top bunk enjoying the rest and relaxation before school started.

Losing himself again in thought before he was thrown out of his bed by Drake shouting.

“WE ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO CLASS, EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND FAUNUS FOR THEM SELFS!” Was his yelled comment before dashing out of the room leaving his team behind

“OH YOU ARE SO DEAD CLISPE, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!” He shouted tearing out of the dorm room after him, Reiko and Ellieanna laughing as they were close on his heels.

“I have a feeling that, we are going to have to make those two boys become a little more docile.” Reiko commented.

“Maybe, but for now I want to see who wins between them.” Ellieanna giggled out.

“Oooo me too lets book it.”

 

8 minutes later, they all sat in Professor Peter Ports class, 2 minutes before they were going to be late. Which he kindly took the time to punch Drake in the back of his head. His partner was now laying his head on the table black mists of despair and pain around his head.

Daniel just quietly hummed to himself as the rest of the class got settled in and Drake just kept on mumbling his revenge he was going to get.

Drake stopped once he heard the professor clear his throat and introduce himself.

“I am Professor Peter Port, at your service and I am here to teach you about the many different monsters who will be trying to end your young lives for the rest of your lives, but have no fear I shall make sure this will never happen.” The professor droned on in his baratone of a voice.

Daniel already could tell 'This was going to be a very very long 2 hours' so he laid his head down scribbling notes down ever so often as Port continued.

“Despite smelling of cabbages my Grandfather was a wise man” Which is where Daniel drifted off again. Taking down the note of his cabbage smelling Grandfather. Cause hell he knew how college professors are. Then he slipped back into the reality of actually listening to the portly professors

“The Moral of this story, a true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, and wise.” he had to nod at this, those are very noble traits that a huntsman needed, he knew he was all three no matter how much he goofed off. “So who among you believes yourself to be the embodiment of these traits.”

Daniel stood up with a grin on his face looking right at the professor.“That would be me Peter.” He said determination and fire in his eyes and voice.

“Well now seems we have a very tenacious hunter in training, are you willing to prove your boost?” Peter asked with a raised uni-brow.

In answer Daniel jumped down from the raised desks.

Minutes later.

Daniel stood in full combat gear 30 feet from the box that the professor had in the classroom. He grinned as he grabbed the swords hilt on his back but instead of pulling his sword out of its sheath, activating a button and the hilt came right off of the sword with a small snap.

Everyone gasped slightly thinking he broke his sword but instead, he lowered the hilt to be in front of him and his left hand joined his right, grasping the other end of the hilt.A click was heard and the hilt broke into two even smaller pieces before they started to change. Quickly encompassing his hand and forearm in a, brown metal gauntlet with spikes on the knuckles and a single plate protecting his fingers.

 Sliding down into a low fighting stance, one hand near his chest the other inline but near his abdomen. The grin on his face replaced with a look of utter calm. His focus tunneling on the box and the Grimm he knew was held. Its scrys and banging getting louder as if it knew it was about to be released.

“If you are ready.” Port inquired, a small nod indicating that he was. “Then let the bout BEGIN!” He shouted his BlunderAx cleaving through the lock the grim blasting out of the cage and after seeing Daniel, started to charge.

'A Borbatusk' He thought quickly time slowing down in his mind. 'No armor underneath' He remembered from the diagram. Time resumed and his fist was coming around for a hard upper cut, the Grimm rushing right into the hard vertical punch right to its jaw sending it up and back into the air. His gantlet hand reaching back for his sword the gauntlet quickly turning back into a handle as he jumped and quickly drew his sword.

Using all the momentum he had, and swinging his sword directly from the sheathe, he connected the sharp blade right with the underbelly of the Grimm, cleaving through the fat and muscle with the ease of slicing through butter. Landing 4 feet from the professor, connecting the other gauntlet with the handle of the sword then sheathing the massive sword, the two parts of the once live Borbatusk landing behind him.

“Cake.” Was all he said with a grin. Everyone in the class actually applauding him, surprising him since that want all that hard.

 “Its seems we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsman in training.” Professor port exclaimed. “That is all the time we have for today so class is dismissed. Have a wonderful day children.

Daniel smirked and bowed to the rest of the class as if he had just finished preforming a play. Straightening up, and walked over to his team the rest of the class walking out of the room.

“Good job Daniel” Drake said giving him a thumbs up gathering up there stuff. He checked the time it was about 11:00 AM now. Almost time for lunch. Then they had a couple more classes after lunch. Daniel sighed he liked the way classes were but he knew it just ment a thousand times more work.

 “So back to the dorm room, then off to lunch?” Reiko asked her backpack shouldered. Ellie the same. Daniel shouldered his pack too.

“Yup, Team DRED off to there dorms!” Drake shouted. Already walking out of the class, his armor clad best friend, Tomboy girl, and Fanus on his tail. “Gives me some more time to finish up the project I was working on last night.”

Daniel sighed, and looked very worriedly at his brother. 'Better not do what you usually do Drake.' He hoped Drake would balance out his school work and that of his projects. He slowed down a little and sighed internally, only Ellie really noticed this.

 “You okay Daniel?” She asked him slowing down to mach his pace. “Is it about this morning, cause I know you were lieing.”

He looked very confusedly at her. “What? No, No. Im just worried about Drake, he tends to... obsess over his projects and lose sleep over them, and now I am worried he will start to do the same thing here.”

Her cheeks went a little pink. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume...”

He chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. “S'okay Ellie, you are perceptive.” With that being said he and her lapsed into silence, her noticing he didn't deny he lied before. Wondering more about the berserker that was her team mate.

 

After Lunch and afternoon classes, in Team DRED's dorm room.

“I think me and Oobleck are going to get along famously” Daniel announced to his team laying on top of his bunk, in his tank top and lightning print pajama pants. A history book in his hands and held above him. “Ah History, I LOVE IT!” He exclaimed.

Drake was at one of the desks completely oblivious, still in his uniform. Tinkering with a small pocket watch of sorts. Reiko was in her bunk in a winter camo short tank, and grey short shorts, and was also looking at a textbook. Ellie was the only one really listening looking up at him from her bottom bunk in a normal pink tank top and pajama pants.

“You like history that much Daniel?” She asked him, curious.

“Yup very much so in fact. I love reading about history, its always enlightening and helps me improve in many different ways.” He said to her, which she just nodded at and yawned.

She checked the clock and It read 10:00pm. “I think Im going to go to sleep now.” Ellie said to them turning over in her bunk. “G'night.” She said sleepily before almost instantly falling asleep.

Reiko spoke up next, “Yeah I'm going to sleep as well guy.” She grinned at Daniel across from her. “Night Histroy buff.” She said with a wink, which he returned.

“Night, Blonde.” He shot right back. Before she turned over herself and closed her eyes.

“Drake, im going to bed as well, turn off the light for us will you?” He asked his partner, Drake mumbling acknowledgment then reaching over and flipping off the light, keeping a small one on near him so he can work. “Drake, Go to sleep.” He ordered him before laying his head down and closing his eyes.

“5 more minutes...” He mumbled souly focused on his project.

 

 


	3. chapter 3

A month after school had started at beacon. 

It had been a slow week at Beacon, all class the same, every has been normal around campus, Jaune is clumbsy as ever, Yang still blows up at ever split end she find in her hair. Drake is still a work aholic. And Cardin, Well Cardin is still an insufferable Asswipe. 

And so that is where we find ourself today. Alice Darling, she was a second year student with her team ASAP, Alice, Sebastian, Aurther and Persephone. They all were walking to their table in the lunch room. Alice had on her the usual school uniform but she had hiked it up a little farther to show off more of her compression shorts. Everyone was staring and everyone including a certain faunus wanted what was under that. And a younger brother was looking at a little red rose. 

“Yo Auther when are you going to jump on that and ask that girl out.” Alice asked him teasingly Aurthers eyes go as wide as dishes and he whisper screamed at her. 

“What the fuck alice you know damn good and well why her sister is badshit crazy” Alice was nearly on the floor laughing from that. She was doubled over holding her gut while she laughed. When she felt a forgien hand go up the back of her thigh and grab her ass. When she felt that she sucked in a hard breath and looked over to the arm connected to the damn hand. 

“Oh shit, you really fucked up now.” Persephone whispered with her hand over her mouth trying to contain her laugher, Alice was just frozen unable to decide if she was angry or shocked. Then the damn hand started to move and Cardin grinned. 

And Cardins says. “Why dont you take that fine ass and sit it on this lap.” His gang of people around him started to laugh and high five one another. 

Alice laughes humerously, and her entire team just freeze. They knew they were going to have to step in or there would be just 4 blood splat where CRDL Stood. 

She place a hand on cardins cheek gently, She bit her lip as she spoke. “Oh baby how bout I just ...” Her hand pulls back unbenounced to cardin and full force she slugs him in his jaw, He fell to the ground from the force of the punch and was dazed still looking at her. “How about I beat your face to bad that your own mother wouldnt be able to love you.” She then straddled him, grabbing his throat squeezing the the air out of his windpipe, the other hand was just wailing on his face punching him over and over and over again. 

As this was going down a croud started to form, Team dred being one of them. The rest od team ASAP didnt know what they should do. “Well she is your sister, why dont you go stop her.” Sebasian said to Aurthur.

Aurthur looked at Sebastian like he had just grown a pair of tits. “Are you me. She would MURDER me!” 

Persephone was now full blown laughing at this point and said. “You are correct she would definitely murder you.”

Cardin at this point was now clawing at Alices hand trying to get some air. His face was now a model of a Jackson Pollock painting of red black and blue.   
Sebastian did not have any love for Cardin but he did not want his Aphrodite murder a human being and not a grimm. So he grabbed Arthur and shoved him into his sister to which his sister growled at her brother as he instantly grabbed her from behind and started to pull her off of Cardin. She was still furious, chomping at the bit and trying to swipe at cardin, but she was slightly refraining herself for fear of hurting her little brother. 

Arthur throws his sister over his shoulders as gently as he could possiably be with a raging brunette shedeamon pulverizing her meal. He with his sister on his shoulders and the rest of his team walk to the doors of the lunch room trying to take her out into the hall, she was digging her nails into the concrete walls cursing in every langugage she could. “ Vous putain asswipe que je veux arracher votre pénis et le pousser vers le haut dans ton cul écru, ce jour qui monte à la gorge et rendre votre gag sur vous-même” 

Weiss's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she whispered “Oh my god...” Ruby, Yang, and Blake all looked over to her. And Ruby asked. “What did she...” Weiss cut her off and yelled. “To much for your virgin ears and my diginity to repeat.” 

Team dred followed the shedeamon screeches down the hall near the bathrooms to where Team ASAP was trying to calm down there leader. And to Daniels infinite wisdom he strolled out from behind the corner and looked Alice straight in the eyes and put his hands up and yelled in a scottish accent. “SHE ANGRY! Lord Help Us. She Angry.” 

Drake whisper screams to him. “Daniel.” And Reiko yells out. 

“You Dumbfuck, did you just not what she just did to Cardin. Do you even know who she is that is Alice Darling. She makes yang look like a baby. You Fucking Dumbfuck.” 

Alice looks him dead in the eyes, still furious from Cardin. “What. Did. You. Just. Say?” 

Daniel replied, after he cleared his throat to make a point, and staightened the tie on his uniform. In an normal even toan. “She angry, Lord help us. Run Run Save the child GOD BE WITH US ALL.” After he turned on his heals and sprinted faster than had ever did in his entire life. She propeled herself off of her brother and hit the ground running. 

Daniel is screaming at the top of his lungs. “She's angry, she's angry.” He looked over his shoulder seeing her running after him like frieght train. “She even angry than before. Hide your kids, hide your wife, hide your breakables she is angry up in here.” 

After about a 30 minute pursuit she finaially caught him pinning him again the wall his hand are up with a shit eatting grin on his face. He had expeceted to be cussed out, beat up, or even straight up mudered by her. But he still through it was worth it all. 

Alice studied him for a bit, she raised an eyebrow. “Well Ill be damned you are fun sized, where are you putting all that sass.” 

He blushed hard, harder than he had blushed in about 5 years. “Well, didnt see that coming. So are you going to kill me or just tourture me, or beat me to an inch of my life. I can see you making me your slave, miss Amzon. Though, I really wouldnt mind that.” He said his blush still present and accounted for and his voice cracking a little bit.

Alicen chuckled and it rummbled in her chest. Although she was only 2 inches taller than him, the way she leaned over him made it look like she was a giant. She smirked before she spoke.   
“My slave huh?” She lean in and ghosted her lips over his as she spoke. “I think having a little fun sized slave like you wouldnt be so bad, in fact I think that is a great idea for how you are going to repay me for those snide remarks that you said eariler, and so your fate is sealed with a kiss.” She kissed him softly but forcefully. Before dropping him in a heap and walking off like nothing had happened. 

Daniel stayed on the ground a grin plastered on his face. “That worked out quite nicely.”


End file.
